In general, an image viewed by a viewer's left eye is different from that viewed by his right eye, wherein the image viewed by the left eye is usually referred to as a left-side view or a left-eye image and the image viewed by the right eye is usually referred to as a right-side view or a right-eye image. In current technology trend, three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus is widely used. Using three-dimensional display as an example, there are Red-Cyan anaglyph glasses, LCD-shutter glasses and micro retarder with polarized glasses.
In addition to the above-mentioned glasses, there are also many 3D display apparatuses, such as two-view 3D liquid crystal display and multi-view 3D liquid crystal display, which can be used to generate a stereo image, and they allow a user to view a three-dimensional image with his naked eyes, referred to as light barrier type naked-eye display technology for short. In the above-mentioned light barrier type naked-eye display technology, some shelters (hereinafter referred to as parallax barriers) made of a liquid crystal material are added into light transmission path, and the parallax barriers shield the light in a part of direction, only allowing the light with a certain angle to be transmitted out, so that the left-eye pixels are merely seen by the left eye, and the right-eye pixels are merely seen by the right eye. Therefore, the viewer can see 3D images by separating left-eye visual images and right-eye visual images. However, because the response speed of the liquid crystal material is relatively slow, the operation temperature is limited and the resolution is low, these in turn lead to the relatively slow response speed, the limited operation temperature and the relatively low resolution of the three dimensional image display apparatus. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image display technology for increasing the response speed and the resolution of image display and reducing an environmental impact on the image display effect.